Devil Idol
by RoyalGuardMaster
Summary: Months after the events of Red Grave City, Nero has accepted a new job from Morrison, one that could make Nero give Kyrie a good life. It was a cross-country job but it wasn't anything too serious, he has one job. To protect a certain group from any threat.
1. Mission 1: The Job

Nero did one last check on the contents of his traveling bag before zipping it close, he has accepted a cross country job coutersy of Morrison. While Morrison didn't told Nero the exact details of his job, he mentioned the only thing he needs to do is to protect a group, in which he didn't told the name of it. Months passed when the Qlipoth fell, things has been quiet for Nero, apart from Nico getting drunk sometimes and the occasional visits from Lady and Mary. He enjoyed the moments he had with Kyrie with no demons to interrupt it.

"I think I'm all set now." Nero said, letting out a sigh. He didn't wanted to accept the job, but the pay that the client offered was staggering, the amount of money that was offered could let Nero give Kyrie a comfortable life, so he had to take it.

Yet there was something about the job that goes off on him, it felt like it wasn't a just a normal job he normally he take, the amount of money was offered to him seemed to be too huge for a simple job like protecting an individual, it's almost as if the client knew what happened at Red Grave City although it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone in the entire world knew about it, the massive size of Qlipoth would've been enough to send the entire world to a frenzy.

He shrugged off his thoughts, thinking that it was just baseless assumptions. Nero grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulders, as he walked to the door he took one last look of his garage before leaving.

Nico and Kyrie were outside, talking to each other while waiting for Nero to show up.

"So you and crew cut were together since kids? Ain't that lovely." Nico said.

"He didn't had it easy, always being picked on by the other kids." Kyrie replied, reminiscing memories.

"I think I know why he's so cold, must've been a ride for him. Although I can't really imagine the guy with that face being all nice and what not." Nico tried to imagine Nero if he was the complete opposite of his attitude.

Nero let out a sigh as he walked up to the two, "I have ears, you know." He spoke.

"Speakin' of the devil." Nico smirked, "Ready to go, crew cut?"

"Yeah. Just wait for me in the van, gotta talk to Kyrie for a minute, do me a favor and don't eavesdrop on us, okay?" Nero scolded.

Nico rolled her eyes, "Make it quick." She said before going inside the van, closing the door and rolling the windows up.

"Do you really need to go that far, Nero? I don't want you to force yourself to this." Kyrie said, sliding her arms around Nero's neck.

"It's okay, I'm doing it for you, Kyrie. With that kind of money, we could move somewhere that's nice and quiet. Somewhere we could settle down." Nero reassured, he gently placed her hands on her cheek.

"Settle down? You mean...as a family?" A blush spread across Kyrie's face.

"Yeah, no more jobs for me. Just you and I." Nero smiled sweetly.

"I...I like that, maybe we could make a farm, I always wanted to have one." Kyrie rests her head on Nero's chest.

"Anything you want, Kyrie. Wait for me, okay?" He whispered.

Both of them held each other tightly, they looked each other in the eye before slowly leaning for a kiss.

The kiss was simple yet sweet, filled with love and care. It lasted only for a minute before they broke away.

"Nero, take care." Kyrie said.

A small chuckle can be heard from Nero, "Don't worry, I will." Nero said, they both let go of each other as Nero opened the van's door. He went inside, throwing the bag at the back before taking a seat at the front.

"Took yer time." Nico said, starting up the van.

"It's like that when you have a girlfriend, Nico." Nero replied, smirking a bit before receiving a punch from Nico.

"Fuck you, asshole." Nico glared at him, Nero rolled down the window and looked outside.

"See you later, Kyrie." Nero waved with a smile, as the van started to move, Nero can see Kyrie's lips moving.

'I love you'

Nero's smile got wider as he blew a kiss to Kyrie, he sat back down and rolled the window up again. He placed his foot up and his arms behind his head, "So, did Morrison ever told you what country am I going to?"

"Nope, he never told me." Nico answered, she grabbed a cigarette and used her free hand to look for the lighter, Nero picked up the lighter that was on the floor and flicked it open, Nico leaned in on and light up her cigarette.

"Well this is gonna be a long job then, he never even told me when it'll be done." Nero replied.

"You think something's fishy?" Nico asked.

Nero shrugged, "The money, why would someone pay _that_ much if it's just protecting someone. It's too much even for this kind of job."

"How much was it again? Quarter of a million?" Nico guessed.

"Somewhere along those and Morrison there's more to it, I got a feeling this isn't a normal job. Seriously who pays that much just to protect someone." Nero replied.

"There are people who are willing to pay that much, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, especially what happened in Red Grave City, the ol' demon tree can scare a lot of people, oh and before I forget, Morrison gave me something that'll help you on your trip to Japan, it's on the glove compartment." Nico said, briefly pointing at the compartment before she took whiff of her cigarette.

Nero opened the compartment, inside was a silver card with Japanese kajin written on it, a toon-ish drawing of a girl in blonde hair with a thumbs up sign, "And this is...?"

"I don't know, Morrison said that you were hired by a fellah by the name of Mari Ohara." Nico replied, glancing at the card. "Weird design though."

"Yeah, as if it was drawn by a kid. But whatever." Nero closed the compartment.

"Ohara...now that's a name I've heard before." Nico said.

"You know the client?" Nero replied, examining the card.

"No, the last name Ohara, that I know. Rich family, when I mean rich, they are fucking rich as hell. Owns a ton of businesses, all successful." Nico informed him.

Nero pocketed the card, "Now the question is, how the hell do they know a business like Devil May Cry? Were still practically non-existent to the world." He questioned.

"Through Morrison probably, there's a lot of things we don't know about the guy." Nico assumed. Indeed that the two barely know anything about Morrison, other than being Dante's contractor.

"Yeah..." Nero whispered, he pulled his hood on as he once again placed his hands behind him, "This is gonna be a long ride."

* * *

 _"Did he accepted, Morrison?"_ A young voice spoke through the phone, holding the phone was Morrison, the contractor for Devil May Cry.

"Reluctantly really, he was really thinking twice if he should leave his lady-friend, you know?" Morrison replied, "Seriously, you were the last person I ever thought calling me, and more so when you offered the kid that much money."

 _"As your friend values his girlfriend, I value my friends that much as well. Money wouldn't be a problem for me."_

"You and your rich-ass family, say, how's your little group coming?" Morrison asked, "I'm dying to know if y'all saved your school."

 _"Zero applicants, but were making strides."_

"Like that Muse group huh? It's gonna be hard knowing there's over five thousand other idol groups you have to knock down to be at the top. Muse had it easy, only a thousand at their times." Morrison said, his knowledge came from their occasional requests.

 _"I know that, Morrison, but we **will** save our school."_ Morrison can feel the determination and passion from the voice.

"And I know you will, you're a good kid. Hiring Nero to protect your friends from demons was a good choice." Morrison said.

 _"So his name is Nero, you said that he was involved with the demonic infestation in Red Grave City?"_

"Involved? Sweetie, he was the one of the people who took down the Qlipoth from the surface, you can trust his strength." Morrison replied, remembering how the demon tree fell down.

 _"That's good to know...anyways, there's other matters I need to end to, goodbye, Morrison."_

"Good luck, Mari."

With that Morrison hanged up, "And you're gonna need it if you ever want to befriend Nero." He spoke before lighting up a cigarette.

* * *

The van stopped at a large pier, boats were anchored near the docks as it was filled with people going about their daily business, some parts of the pier was concealed by walls and warehouses. "Were here." Nico announced, Nero took off his head and stood up before heading to the back to get his bag, "Before you go, I got something to show you." Nico said.

"What is it?" Nero pulled his hand away from his bag as Nico hopped over the counter, she crouched down and retrieved four Devil Breakers that looked identical to Overture, Gerbera, Punchline and Ragtime, "Devil Breakers? Nico, I have my arm back and those things breaks under a single use."

"I know that, dumbass, that's why I made them especially for this job. These things are top-notch, unlike the previous ones I created these things are hard as a devil's skull, they dont break in a single use like a normal Breaker, the engines are function to maintain while you dish out an ass-whooping, I put ma' heart and soul on these four Breakers so best you take care of them." Nico replied, placing the identical Overture against Nero's chest.

"If you say so then, I'll take- wait, there's a catch, isnt there?" Nero said, knowing Nico.

Though this time, Nico shook her head, "I'm feelin' generous today after a talk with Kyrie 'bout your past, went through a lot more shit than I thought. Just promise me you'll bring something back for me, hmkay?" She punched his shoulder in a joking manner.

A genuine smile spread across Nero's lips, "I will, thanks." He replied, he packed the Breakers in his bag before slimging the bag on his shoulder, Nero opened the door and began walking towards the pier, he stopped on his tracks and turned to the van.

"Hey Nico! Take care of Kyrie for me!" Nero yelled.

"I will, now get out there and kick some ass, dumbass!" Nico yelled back, she closed the door and started the van, not long after, she has left. Leaving Nero to his job.

Nero turned back to the pier, he took out the card and stared at it before noticing at the very bottom of the card, "LLSS-2...a lisence plate, I guess." He muttered. Taking note of the combination, Nero stepped down to the docks, the stench of raw fish was strong. He covered his nose as his eyes wondered around, ships and boats of different sizes can be seen as sailors carried luggages and boxes around, people can be seen fishing nearby ignoring the local bustle.

"Now where the hell is that ship." Nero said outloud, not once he even saw a combination similar to one he was looking for. The ships' hulls were clean from any kind of decoration.

He continued his search as people were scurrying around him, "Watch it!" Nero glared, a man bumped him. His eyes was drawn to the ground, it was a somewhat neatly folded paper, free from any dirt.

Nero crouched down and picked it up, "Hey buddy! You drop this!" Nero called out the man, noticing the paper, the man scurried over to Nero. Nero's eyes drawn to the paper, the intense shine of the sun illuminated something faintly, he raised it up on the sky, against the sun, it was the same code.

"Thank you si-" Nero pulled the paper away from the man.

"LLSS dash two, where is it?" Nero glared at the man, he assumed that the man knows about the ship.

The man's shook his head, "Please just give it to me, I know where it is." The man pleaded.

Nero stared at the man's eye then to his form, he had a large case with him, Nero assumes that the man was running away, the frantic tone of his voice and his unkempt hair seemed to support the idea. Nero then handed the paper back to the man, "F-follow me."

As if he has done it multiple times, the man guided Nero through the docks, taking turns and detours until they came across a large warehouse, "Were here, you have a copy of it?" The man asked.

Nero pulled out the card, the man's eyes widened, "S-so you're the one Madame Mari told us about."

"And what did she said about me?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow, he took note of the name 'Mari' likely it was the client. They walked up to the entrance, it was guarded by two armed guards. The man showed his paper and so did Nero, flashing his card. One of the armed guard knocked on the door three times before it swung open.

"She said that...you've been in Red Grave City, where that giant tree sprouted from and those demons came out." The man replied, he shivered. "Those demons looked really scary."

"I have. Got to the top once, the scene was something else." Nero said in a sarcastic tone. He left out the part where he fought his father, people doesnt need to know that he's part of the Sparda bloodline.

They went inside of the warehouse, inside was a luxurious looking ship, albeit was small, it could fit only a dozen people in. The code LLSS-2 was written across the bulk of the ship, the ship had two decks, one for logging and the other for dining. The outer deck was filled with people, wearing buisness outfits like the man. "Huh, kinda small though but whatever." Nero said before he turned to the man, who was fumbling with his phone, "Say...why are you invited?" He asked.

The man visibly recoiled, nearly dropping his phone, "A-ah! B-because I am one of Madame Mari's advisors." The man answered.

"Advisors? What, like a buisness advisor?" Nero guessed, the man nodded. Nero shrugged as the two walked towards the ship and board it, Nero can feel the stares of other people from his back, it might've been his outfit. "Hey, I never got your name."

"Kimihito, you?" The man named Kimihito replied.

"Nero." Nero introduced himself casually to Kiminito. As the two entered the outer deck, a butler walked up to Nero and offered him to carry his bag and show him to his room, "Just show me where my room is. I can carry my bag."

"Well, looks like you have some things to settle, I'll see you later, Nero!" Kimihito waved as Nero gave him a two finger salute.

The butler nodded silently and made a sharp turn to the upper deck before briskly walking, Nero followed the butler as they entered the upper deck, the inside was lighten with chandeliers as the floor was carpeted. The walls were made out of oak wood as a soft sounding music played through some wall speakers. Nero suddenly felt out of place due to his clothes.

They walked across different rooms before stopping to a set of double doors, "As per, Miss Mari has generously given you the VIP room, inside you will find a small bell, if you need anything you only have to ring and a servant will come and tend to your needs." The butler explained.

Nero wordlessly nodded as he went inside, "Damn." He muttered as his eyes scanned the room. The room gave off a comfy vibe, a kingsize bed on the center, there was a window with the frames was wide, enough for someone to sit down and enjoy the view from the mirror, in front of the bed was a wide screen TV. There was a mini bar and a fridge at a corner. On the sides of the bed were two end tables, one of them had a laptop on top, it was open and Nero decided not to touch it, thinking that someone might have left it, despite the room being his.

"This Mari spared no expenses." Nero commented as he placed down his bag and sat on the bed, he rubbed the sheets before lying down.

The mattress was soft against his back, unlike back home, it was uneven although the warmth of Kyrie compensated it. A pang of loneliness hit him, he was going to miss Kyrie for the time being, he was so used being around him ever since he was little, her smile always made Nero's day a little brighter. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his mind began to flash memories of Red Grave City, reminding him of his heats.

Then the fight against his father, Vergil, flashed. Nero suddenly felt angry and at the same time sad, angry because he knew that Vergil didn't cared for him and yet Nero was able to find in his heart to forgive him. Sad because Vergil was the only thing that was close to family, his mother was still a mystery for him. Nero cursed himself for not asking Vergil who was his mother.

Slowly, Nero drifted away as he fell asleep. In the back of his mind and deep with in his heart, he felt...odd. He was sensing something from this trip.

And the way it felt, Nero didn't like it but he didn't hate it.

He internally shrugged, maybe it was for the best not to think of it. He thought.

Still, he couldn't ignore it. There was something big coming.

And Nero is in the middle of it.

* * *

 **Did not write for a long ass time and I didn't like my work at the first version, so the entire thing might be hard to read, see you all again, if I have the will to write a second chapter.**

* * *

 **Omake: A Shared Dream**

 _"Where...am I?"_

 _"T-this place..."_

 _"What are those soun-"_

 _A gasp can be heard._

 _"S-stop fighting!"_

 _She screamed yet they didn't listen._

 _"NO!"_

 _Blood was spilled._

 _She wanted to cover her eyes._

 _What was happening?_

 _Why is she seeing this?_

 _Where is she?_

 _Who are those people?_

 _So many questions flooded her mind._

 _Then, she heard a scream._

 _A scream of anger- no, a scream filled with emotion, so full of it. As if, something was unlocked._

 ** _"FUCK YOU!"_**

Chika's eyes shot wide open and sat up from her bed quickly, she looked around and let out a sigh of relief, it was only a bad dream. She grabbed her cellphone and messaged her good friend, You Watanabe.

Had a scary dream last night - Chika

What about it? - You

Two people were fighting and one of them got stabbed in the chest, it was horrible! - Chika

Whoa, I saw that dream last night as well! - You

That surprised Chika a bit, maybe it was only by coincidence.

Did the one who got stabbed had short white hair? - Chika

Yeah, he had this huge swo- wait a minute, how did you know that? That's the same hair color as mine had! - You

You can't possibly dreamed of the same dream Chika had. She had one final thing.

Did the guy said...- Chika

Fuck you? - Chika/You.

Oh. My. God- You

Chika didn't had any breakfast that day.


	2. Mission 2: Set Sail!

Nero _looked around, he was floating in a vast dark void, no light but his body that glowed in a bright blue. He can't move his body, try as he might, it wouldn't respond, as if he was binded by a mystical force, perhaps a malicious one._ _"H-help..." A young girl's voice called out from the void, echoing through the seemingly infinite space. Nero opened his mouth to speak yet no words came out, "P-please h-help me..."_ _The voice croacked, her voice was filled with pain, in the verge of breaking._

 _Using all of his strength, he squirmed to the bottom of the void, slowly descending to the very bottom. His glow began to fade, indicating that the darkness within the bottom was great, enough to completely shroud any kind of light. He felt his entire body moving by itself, he can hear the voice growing louder and louder. The cries becoming more desperate and pain-filled, calling out names that Nero wasn't familiar with._

 _"...ki!_

 _"Ri...!"_

 _"...nayo!"_

 _With every name the voice utters out, half of it becomes unclear to Nero, as if it was preventing him from even familiarizing with the names._

 _"...mi!_

 _"Ko...ri!"_

 _Each name sends a shiver down to Nero's spine, the voice desperately called out for help, almost at the tip of insanity._

 _"No...mi!_

 _"...li!"_

 _"Ni...!"_

 _He felt his feet touching ground, yet he can see nothing but a faint glow of dark orange in a distance, seeing that calling out would still be useless, Nero walked towards the faint light. His arm outstretched to guide him if there's any obstacles in the way._

 _"Please...help me..." The girl's voice cried out, her sobs strikes daggers to Nero's heart._

 _Using every ounce of his strength, he pulled his body to the source. He felt his sweat ran down from his forehead to his chest, getting closer and closer to the light._

 _"Is...is someone there?" The voice felt Nero's presence. "W-who are you!"_

 _He wished that he was able to speak, he can only push himself to the light._

 _"N-no, s-stop screaming in my head!"_

 _Nero was getting near._

 _"P-please, leave me alone! W-why me!"_

 _Closer._

 _"S-s-STOP!"_

 _He was so near._

 _"STOP!"_

 _Nero's hand gripped a soft fabric, the voice became silent. The light shined, covering the entire void with light. Then it died down, the void was colored white, he can see who it_

 _It was a girl, she wore some sort of school outfit. Her hair was dark orange, resembling to the light he followed, she covered her face with her hands as dark liquid seeped through the edges._

 _"Oi." Nero croacked out, his ability to talk returned._

 _"I can't..." The girl cried, ignoring him, the dark liquid drip to the floor. It started to spread all over the void._

 _Nero pulled back his hand, relunctant to call her attention yet he felt like needed to press on, his hand pressed against the girl's hands, ignoring the dark liquid slowly climbing to his arm._

 _"Hey, hey. You alright?" Nero asked softly, nudging her hand gently._

 _Suddenly, the void became dark once more, only Nero and the girl was visible. The girl took her hands off of her face and looking up to Nero slowly, her eyes was pitch dark, as if her eyes was pulled out, the dark liquid was leaking out of the corners._

 _Her skin paled, dark purple veins were visible, it was like her entire soul was sapped out of her body and left it to rot._

 _"Turn back...NOW!" The girl's voice cracked, her head was spazzing out._

 _Nero removed his arm and backed away from the girl who slowly walked towards him, the girl's expressiom kept changing from murderous to scared, Nero can only assume that she was having an internal fight and she was losing badly. Dark tendrils sprouted from her back violently, causing the girl to scream in pain._

 _Before can Nero react, he found himself being bounded by the dark tendrils, the girl's eyes kept leaking out dark liquid, her pupils vanished. She stood before the bounded Nero, who struggled to free himself._

 _Nero opened his mouth but he found that his ability to speak gone, "I..." The girl started, she was on her knees,_

 _"...can't..." He felt the tendril's gripped tighter and tighter._

 _"...fight..." The girl's hands grabbed Nero's neck and began to choke him, her nails digging through his skin._

 _"ON!"_

Nero's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up on his bed, sweating profusely. His heart beat fast, his eyes looked around. He was back in the VIP room. Nero took a deep breath and laid back down at the bed, "What in the fuck was that." Nero said out loud.

Who was that girl? What was happening to her? Questions flooded within his head, he was not the one who believes in dreams as visions but he felt that the dream was some sort of message. Nero wasn't so easily scared by anything, but that dream filled with dread and anxiety, he couldn't understand why.

He took a deep breath before letting it all out, calming his heart. Whatever it was, he'll deal with it in the future but for now he needs rest before meeting up with the client, as he laid back down to the bed. His stomach growled, Nero muttered curses before sitting back up again, he turned to the bell that was still in place.

With a shrug, he grabbed the bell and shake it, causing it to ring loudly. After a few minutes, a middle aged butler entered the room. The butler bowed to Nero, "Is there something you want, sir?" He asked politely.

Nero proceeds to order something to eat, which he later found rather bland and tasteless. So much for a fancy cruise.

* * *

It's been years since Honoka Kosaka and the rest of Muse disbanded their school idol group, they went on to their separate ways to pursue their own careers. While some of the members continued to be idols, she hasn't heard of them since. Honoka assumed that they were busy with their jobs and here she was, owning the family inn. It's not much for her but it was honest work.

Yet, there was a burning desire in her heart. Just one more performance with them, she wanted to feel the thrill when she performed on stage, the adrenaline she gets when the crowed cheered their names, she just wanted one last live performance with Muse. To shine once more.

Honoka let out a sigh, it was a far-fetched dream, she buried her face on the pillow. She thought that she needed to do something productive tomorrow, that might make her forget about it.

As she drifted to sleep, a malevolent spirit slowly entered her body.

* * *

In the morning, Nero was outside at the upper deck with his hood on, leaning against the rails while staring at the sea's blue color. There wasn't much to do in the cruise, sure there was swimming, mingling with the guests and whatnot but he preferred the peace of mind he has right now. The dream he had last night disturbed him greatly, it felt a foreboding sense from it.

"Damn..." Nero's eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't even at his destination and already he felt that this mission would not be a easy one.

Maybe he was being paranoid, the ordeal he went through in Red Grave city was still fresh in his mind. It was affecting him, he assumed.

Before he can delve in his thoughts, Nero hears a blood-chilling scream coming from the other side of the ship.

"That can't be good..." Nero muttered, he placed his hands on the pockets of his coat and walked towards the source. Guests were running outside from their rooms to see what was happening and a few occasions they bumped into him.

"Watch it, assholes!" He barked. It didn't take long for Nero to see what caused the scream.

At the bow was a distressed looking man, he was holding hostage a child in which had a knife at the throat and a woman, who was being held by the neck and dangling on top of the sea.

"Look at we have here, someone lost his marbles." Nero casually said, disregarding the tense atmosphere of the situation.

The man looked around frantically, a bit of foam can be seen leaking out from the corners of his mouth, "Stay back or they die!" The man screamed, the child cry as a crowd quickly formed. No one dared to come close.

Nero founded the situation strange, surely a cruise like this would've done a background check? Then again, this ship was literally in a very shady part of a port. He shrugged off the thought and casually headed back to his room.

On his way, he crossed paths with a group of security personnel searching a room, presumably it belonged to the man's. As he arrived at his room, he rolled up one of his sleeves and let out a sigh, "Guess I have to do the right thing then, huh?" Nero said, he closed his eyes and focused on his arm, slowly his arm faded away until it was completely gone.

He opened his duffel bag and took Punch Line before sticking it to his arm, he felt a strange yer familiar sensation when he connected the Devil Breaker. "Man, I'll never get used to that feeling." Nero said out loud before leaving his room, with the intention of stopping the man from murdering the hostages.

Nero took notice the severe lack of weaponry the security personnel had. It seems they only have tasers and batons for weapons, he shook his head at the lack of preparation. He went down to the lower deck and began to look for a spot to launch Punchline without being seen by the hostage taker.

He thought of sneaking up on the hostage taker, but how, he ponders. Then his eyes laid to the edges of the ship.

"This is gonna be a bit bumpy." Nero said as he went to a less populated part of the ship, there was a few civilians and some guards on this side of the ship. He silently cursed his luck and decided to just go for it, he leaned against the rails and looked down. The ship was moving rather fast, quickly he jumped down and grabbed on to the edge of the floor and began to move side wards, slowly approaching the bow, luckily he wasn't seem by anyone.

As he steadily approached the bow, he can hear the panic and distress from the crowd as the hostage taking became more and more delicate.

"Put down the hostages!" A officer shouted through a mega phone, a make shift barricade was made around the area.

"Fuckin' try me!" The man yelled back, his grip further tightened on the woman. The small exchange made Nero go faster, he wasn't seen by the crowd or security as they were too focused in the man to notice him. Nero looked at the woman for a second, realizing that she wasn't gonna make it if he doesn't stop it.

 _"Yeah that woman is not gonna last long if he keep choking her like that, I need to be quick."_ He thought to himself as he dropped down to a circular window and grabbed hold of it, he swung himself to another one then quietly launching himself to the edge of the bow.

The woman saw him, Nero gestured her to keep quiet. 'Save me please...' The woman mouthed.

"GIVE ME WHAT I WANT, DAMMIT!" Nero hears the man scream, he swore that it felt off but he couldn't point out the why of it.

"Yeah that I ain't gonna happen..." He muttered, his tighten his grip as he prepared to launch himself to the man.

 _"1..."_ Punchline roared with life, gaining attention amongst the crowd.

 _"2..."_ He can tell that everyone was looking for the source of the noise.

 _"3!"_

"Off you go!" Nero shot Punchline backwards before launching himself up to the air, grabbing everyone's attention including the hostage taker.

To everyone's view, he seemed like some sort of demon as they can see glowing yellow eyes that stared at their souls and a

"Cut your fucking crap!" Nero swore as he planted his feet on the man's face and flipped back, knocking him down and releasing both the woman and the child.

Punchline whirled back and headed back towards him, Nero launched his wire snatch to the falling woman, it hits the woman on her shoulder before Nero reeled her back to him, catching her in his arms. He raised his feet and as he felt Punchline on his feet, he jumped on it and landed on the bow, sending Punchline to the water.

Nero laid down the woman gently as everyone gawked at him, paramedics quickly came in and checked on the woman. The man groaned as he was about to get up before Nero slammed his foot down at the man's head to the floor with enough force to knock him out, "Just stay down, I don't want to break your skull." Nero said coldly.

He let out a sigh, before he heard a clap. It was from a boy who has stars in his eyes, then another one, and another one. Soon, the crowed was clapping and cheering. Nero looked away as a light blush spread across his face, he doesn't know how to react to the positive reception he was receiving from the crowd.

"Look out!"

He heard someone yell out, Nero leaned his head backwards as Punchline flew past, nearly hitting his head, before it was able to hit someone from the crowd "Come on!" Nero wire snatched the Devil Breaker, he pulled it back towards him, the Devil Breaker let out a huge electrical spark before fully reattached to his arm.

"Man I'm never gonna get used to that." Nero sighed, he heard a snap, he turned to the crowd, he noticed that some people were taking pictures and some are even recording it, from the very start he would assume, "Hey, if you want to thank me, thank me by deleting that video. Now." He said to the crowd with the icy cold tone he used when he knocked out the hostage taker, he threw in a glare for an added measure, the effect was immediate as some people were tapping on their phones, presumably to delete the video.

Nero sighed again as he began to walk away from the bow, he pulled his hood back on. Some people were calling a hero now, it didn't sat well to Nero for some reason. He shrugged over the praises and headed back to his room.

Right after he gets through the crowd without displaying more superhuman feats of course.

* * *

As Nero left, black liquid fell from the hostage taker's eyes and drained through the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, never thought I'd _actually_ get another chapter out. Anyways, if there's anything you want to say about this chapter, leave a review. Although I can tell there's more than a few errors that can be seen.**

 **Peace.**

* * *

 **Omake: Kyrie's Message**

As Nero inspected his bag to see if anything was stolen, he took out an unfamiliar letter. Nero flipped it around, his name was written in an elegant manner.

"Kyrie?" The handwriting was a match, seeing how she wrote so elegantly and beautifully. Like she was.

Nero opened the letter and began to read its contents.

 _To Nero,_

 _I didn't had the time to give to you personally, but I made a poem for you...I called it, destiny._

 _When those voices deep within, will never bring down to your knees._

 _You call for redemption, for you persist., with the strength that only a few has._

 _You must never question to what you've known, please remember that you are not alone._

 _I'm always here, standing beside you, in spirit and in mind._

 _For every mountain, you will overcome it._

 _You and I are one, Nero._

 _But only you will rise, higher than the stars._

 _Because you have forged a road of your own, it maybe cruel and it maybe cold._

 _You maybe brought to your knees, to be degraded._

 _But you will rise again._

 _This is your Legacy._

 _I hope you like it and gives you strength whenever you need it, I love you Nero._

 _-From your loving fiancee, Kyrie_

A small smile spread across Nero's lips as he folded the letter, "Thanks Kyrie..." He laid down to the bed with the letter on his chest and closed his eyes.

...

...

...

"Wait, why did she wrote fiancee?"


	3. Mission 3: Destiny

Nero slammed the door shut, locking it before leaning against the door then sliding down to the ground, he let out a loud sigh and massaged the temples of his nose. He cursed himself for just showing off in front of a crowd, now he has to deal with the reputation that he made. He would stick around at the bow to check out on the guy if he didn't attracted so much attention. Why would that guy would just randomly attack those two? He thought of this before yet it stuck to his mind, it just didn't make any sense unless if the man had a medical condition, but then why would someone like him be even a office man in the first place?

He let out another sigh, probably for the best that he just left it alone, he thought. He untied his combat boots before kicking them both from his feet, it flew to the wall then landing perfectly on the floor, just beside at the bed. He grabbed his Punchline and pulled it off, disabling the Devil Breaker before he focused on regrowing his arm back. Nero threw it to the bed carelessly as he let out another sigh.

Nero grabbed pulled the lapel of his coat and pulled out the poem book that Vergil, his father, gave him before he and Dante went to Hell. The significance of the book was unknown to him, "The hell of it." He muttered and opened the book after three months that it remained closed to him. He flipped through the pages, the poems were all written by a William Blake, Nero assumed that he was some sort of poet, as he reached the mid point of the book, the pages were all blank, he flipped through another page and the results are the same, "Great, half of the damn pages are em-" Just before he could complete his sentence, the pages turned inky black.

He glared at the book, gently laying it down at the floor and prepared to floor whatever demon that may come out from the book. Fortunately for him, the dark inky color subsided, the pages remained blank but there was one page that glowed in a dim purple, as if it was trying to get his attention. He slowly flipped to the designated page, to find what was supposedly blank page.

"What the..." Nero muttered, he began to read the poem.

 _ **Fate is a fickle yet kind mistress, spreading blessings dressed as curses.**_

 _ **She never fails to bind us with bonds that we never thought we will have.**_

 _ **Through the shining sunlight, the nine bright stars glimmer with the sparks of a shared dream**_

 _ **Shrouded with such bizarre personalities, lies a caring heart.**_

 _ **A gem, so precious. It gleams even at the darkest nights.**_

 _ **And a flower, encircled with olden knowledge.**_

 _ **Fresh as it was ripened, sweet as her smile that shines like the sun.**_

 _ **The sounds of music flow through her fingers, as if it was hers to**_ ** _command._**

 _ **Even the harshest waves cannot deter the determination of this sailor.**_

 _ **The sea can only strengthen this soul, diving to the very depths as if it was its own.**_

 ** _Mature its front may be, but a stary eyed child inside._**

 _ **It shines as if it was a dazzling light, a product of a bright sun.**_

 _ **These stars are bonded with a singular entity, different from all of them.**_

 ** _A rebel with a queen's edge on one hand, and blooming but deadly rose on the other._**

 ** _As their paths crossed, seemingly leading to a dead end only to soar to the skies._**

 ** _Together, even the brightest of suns cannot shine brighter as their hearts._**

"Dammit..." Nero can only guess the odds that're stacked against him now and the messages behind every stanza of the poem, it has to be something but what, he kept pondering on the possibilities of it. He skimmed through the book, searching if something similar happened to the other pages but it was all either poems or blank pages, "So much for a poem book." Nero pocketed the book inside his coat, it was no use given that he had no clue where to even begin to get answers.

He closed his eyes, "That's why you want me to keep this book, huh, father?" Nero spoke, imagining that Vergil was in front of him, "Wish I could really talk to you though, if you weren't literally in Hell. Still haven't knew my mother, you know?"

"All the kids back in Fortuna's Orphanage were teasing me that mom was some sort of prostitute and I was just some sort of mistake, always wanted to prove them wrong but, well, Fortuna is a wreck. Don't know what happened to those assholes but I'm assuming that their either demon food or still with the Order, you know, the one that worships Sparda as some sort of god?" Nero's mind drifted away, continuing his 'talk' with 'Vergil'.

"Looking back, I wanted to think that...what if you weren't such a power hungry, bonafide asshole, son of a bitch? Could we've been a normal family along with Dante? Could the shit that went down on Redgrave city be prevented that took thousands upon thousands of lives?! All of because of you fucking wanted more power?!" As his emotions began to bubble up, he opened his eyes and realize that he was talking to no one.

"I gotta stop doing that..." He muttered before standing up, he looked around the room, there was not much to do besides watch TV or sleep. Then thunder strikes the ocean and it suddenly began to rain, "And going outside is a no go." He said outloud, as he was about to sit down he heard a scream, "And that's not good...what the?" He couldn't see what was outside of the window because there was a thick fog covering the view.

Nero knew very well that was something was wrong, he could understand the rain but a fog? Something was going on and he doesn't like it one bit. "Demons..." Nero muttered, grabbing Punchline and reattaching it to this arm, he went to his duffle bag and opened it, inside was his Red Queen and Blue Rose, "All right girls, time for a show." He grabbed them both, Red Queen rested on his shoulders while gripping the handle as he held Blue Rose on his other hand. Nero kicked the door open, just as he did, people came rushing into the lobby and into their rooms, screaming at each other to get what they need and apparently bail.

"Honey quick, get our passports and ID's!"

"I can't find them!"

"Sweety, stay with mommy!"

"I'm scared!"

"Fuck, we're all gonna die!"

Nero glared at the situation, it reminded him of Redgrave City, all those people who were unlucky enough to be a victim of the Qlipoth, he can only imagine their screams of terror. He calmly approached a frantic looking security guard, who was trying her best to calm everyone down but failing spectacularly.

"Hey, lady. What the hell is going on!" Nero asked in a loud voice, trying not to be drowned from the sea of rushing people.

"I-i-it's a fleet of _funayurei!_ B-but we have all of this-"

"Tell me what the fuck does a funa-whatever it's name is!" Nero sharply cut the guard off, intensity showing from his eyes.

The security guard stepped back a little, "It's basically v-vengeful spirits of people who drowned in the sea, t-t-they try to sink boats or ships to the ground in many different ways! B-but I never heard of them to actually try to board the ship!"

 _"I'll have to look into that...funayurei thing, for now, I have to save people now."_ Nero began to walk towards the source of the disaster, the outer deck.

"H-hey! D-"

"Get to safety, kid. You're not ready for what's about to happen." Nero cut her off again, he spun his gun on his index finger as he climb the stairs to the outer deck, calmly sidestepping incoming passengers, some made way for him intimidated by his hand canon. He ignored the calls from the other guards, shoving them away with little effort. Upon entering the outer deck, the security guards were combating the otherworldly invaders with little success. Thry barricaded themselves using tables and chairs, they didn't notice Nero entering the deck because of it. He sighed and pulled his hood up.

What surprised him was the appearance of the funayurei, instead of a ghostly like appearance than he imagined, it was outright demonic. They stood like an average human, but their skin was course and rough looking, small cracks all over that glow red. On one of their hands was a large butcher like blade. They had no faces as it twitches, the funayurei's seem to doing some sort of chant.

The guards stood no chance, there was simply too many of them. The guards had no more ammunition and only thing they had no were batons. "Stand aside." Nero announced his presence, his free hand placed on the grip of Red Queen.

"You shou-" A guard was about to step forward and tell Nero to back down to the lobby when two other guards grabbed him by the shoulders and whisper something to his ear, the guard's eyes widened, looking at the two other guards then to Nero, before gesturing the other remaining guards to stand down and let Nero through, Nero said nothing as he hoped over the makeshift barricade and approached the demons. Bodies of fallen guards can be seen being feasted upon.

"Hey wise guys, over here!" Nero called them out, he drew Blue Rose out before slowly walking forward, "Come on!" Nero gestured them to attack.

The demons jumped to the air or charged towards Nero, their blades raids up, intent to kill Nero on the spot, who stood their with a smirk appearing on his face before Nero himself charge, he felt the demons land behind as he dropkick a demon, the force sending it towards its comrades and into the sea. Nero landed on his feet and blasted a demon on his left with a single punch.

"Felt that, didn't you!" Nero taunted. The taunt seem to anger the demons as they slashed their blades towards Nero with abandon, only to for Nero to easily dodge them, a skill that was well honed after his confrontation with his father, "Gotta do better than that!" He grappled one of the demons to him before sending it to the sea.

The remaining demons then began to tap their blades on the floor while cautiously circled around Nero, "What's this, a music battle now?" Nero commented, but at the back of Nero's mind, he was suspicious. _"Is this some sort of ritual?_ " Nero thought.

"Hey, it kinda sounds similiar to Boku-"

"Shhhh! You want us to get killed, you'll give the guy a harder time if you attract those things here."

Nero ignored the comments as he wasn't going to wait for them to finish, he quickly turned to a demon before unloading every round in Blue Rose's chamber on its face, wasting no time to kill it.

The demons didn't stop, "Okay, that's just annoying." Nero slammed Red Queen down to a demon, cutting it in to half before he spun his blade to another one. Yet they still didn't stop their nearly ritualistic tapping.

"Up yours!" Nero felt like he needed to quickly dispatch them, a sense of foreboding filled Nero as he one by one cuts and shoots down the demons. As the last demon fell, the bodies of the fallen demons withered and turned to dust.

"That's the last of them." Nero sheathed Red Queen and holstered Blue Rose, he avoided to look at the bodies of the unlucky guards, he was glad that there was no civilian casualties. Even though he slain the demons, he had his guard up, the ritualistic rhythm bothered him. Were they trying to summon something to help them? Was it a diversion? Questions ran inside Nero's head.

"All clear I-"

The boat then jerked upwards, causing Nero to nearly lose balance, he hears screaming below, as the boat landed on the water, Nero saw a glimpse of a huge tail of a fish, hidden in the water, "Guess were eating fish today..." Nero glared as he drew Red Queen.

"Who has the seasonings? 'Cause I bought the fire!"

* * *

She felt...sick, for some reason. It was odd for her, she was eating a balance diet, always exercising. What gives?

She twisted and rolled on her futon, she was given a day off from working the inn, maybe she was just overworking to the point that she didn't even noticed.

A sigh escaped her lips, she hated being sick but there was nothing she can do.

As she closed her eyes, she began to dream of a white haired man with a metal arm, reaching out to her as she drowns in a sea of darkness. The man looked like a demon, yet with the wings of an angel.

It was beautiful...and terrifying.

 _He_ was beautiful and terrifying.

Yet she still dreamed.

She can't see the man's face, yet his voice was crystal clear to her, he was calling her name out.

 _"Honoka!"_ Happiness.

 _"Honoka, dammit!"_ Anger.

 _"Honoka!"_ Fear.

Who was this man? Was she becoming delirious?

One thing was clear, this is more than a dream.

* * *

"Oh ho, no you don't!" Nero launched the wire to the tail of the giant demon fish mid air, with ease he pulled the fish out of the water and to the air. The ship was damage but miraculously there was no holes, yet.

"Now you die!" He threw Red Queen at gills of the demon fish, skewering the fish. As he landed on the boat, he ran towards the edge of the deck before jumping off. With a quick turn, he saw the demon fish, flapping in the air as it descended to the ground, threatening to snap the ship in half if it lands.

He launched the wire as it punctures the skin of the demon fish, he reeled the demon fish to him. As he landed his feet on the scales of the fish, he pulled the blade from the fish and threw it back to the sea, hopefully dead from the fatal stab. He used this opportunity to spread his Devil Bringers and dash downwards to the deck, landing safely.

"Man, I was looking forward to eating that fish. Meh, next time." Nero sheathed Red Queen, he looked around the area, the place was a bigger mess than before. Broken chairs scattered around the floor, railings were bent or curved, holes on the floor, just a huge mess in general.

"The janitor is gonna have a time cleaning this mess."

* * *

"...Oh?"

...

...

...

"How...interesting, a demon as a savior of humanity? Now where did I heard of that before..."

...

...

...

"Ah, yes! The Legend of Sparda, not many people knew or even heard of this legend!"

"Might have it been related to that demonic tree?"

A sigh can be heard, "Only time will tell I guess."

...

...

...

"Wait, is that Yakiniku?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeeeey...how is it going? Good? Yeah pardon the long wait, I had things to do.**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later!**

* * *

Omake: Dance with Minotaurus

"I am not dancing with you, Chika."

"Oh come on, Nero! We just need you to dance with one of us for the video!"

"Get someone else!"

"You're the only guy around here!"

"Don't you have other guy friends, Chika?"

"...No."

"Are you serious?"

"...Yes."

"For Sparda's sake, does anyone here have guy friends? Anyone?"

...

...

...

"...Fine. But just this once!"

"Yes!"


	4. Mission 4: Darkness Begins To Corrupt

Honoka made her way to her bedroom after puking for the fifth time, her hair was a mess, the deep eyebags in her eyes made it clear that she didn't had any sleep last night, her once bright eyes was now dull. A hand on her forehead in an attempt to ease her splitting headache. She laid down on her bed, covering her face with a pillow as she moaned in pain. A quick yet painful sensation suddenly shot up to her neck, causing her to jerk her head upward before grabbing her head as her headache pounded her back down.

She didn't knew why was she feeling this, she was healthy, she exercised and had a pretty good immune system. The local doctor told her that she had some sort of disease yet this was going on for a week now, her family was getting worried and she was slowly going...insane.

Insane wouldn't be the right word to describe her state of mind. Every time she slept, she would always dream about that man with a robotic arm and everything would seemingly fade away. As if _he_ was the cure for this, or at least a key figure to all.

Honoka would sometimes write the events of her dreams in a small notebook, thinking that writing it all down would help her get a trace of the man but unknowingly to her, it was only making it worse. Slowly, it would turn to an obsession, to find out who was this man or what was his name.

"Maybe...maybe if I s-sleep..." Honoka croaked weakly, she placed the pillow on her head once more, forcing herself to sleep and dream. "J-j-just maybe... _he_ will help me."

After a while, Honoka slept soundly. As if the pain she has was completely gone. A small, serene smile spread across her face.

Just outside of her room, was Honoka's father and mother, talking to a spiritual medium. A worried look all over their faces.

"She couldn't sleep at night, becomes agitated in the morning for no reason and she started to puke seemingly out of nowhere." The mother informed.

"My daughter keeps on talking about...a man with a metal arm. I don't know what or why but-"

The spirit medium rose his hand gently, effectively silencing the concerned parents, "I sense...a malevolent spirit whaffing in this place." He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them, "And its watching her." Despite the revelation, the medium was calm, as for the parents, they were hugging each other, fearing for Honoka's safety.

"C-can you do something?" The father asked in fear.

The medium shook his head, "I'm afraid if I interfere...I may be attacked, for this spirit is...special." He spoke, in the eyes of the medium, he can see a dense dark mist leaking from Honoka's room, "It's powerful and almost..." The medium paused for a moment, finding the right word to describe the malevolent spirit.

"Demonic."

* * *

"So...they were demons?"

Nero nodded as the captain of the ship wiped the sweat from her brow, hours after the attack he went, Nero briefly went back to his room to hide Red Queen and Blue Rose before checking up on the passengers and staffs, things were back to normal for the most part, the crew of the ship had to figure out a way to properly dispose of the corpses, "I'm not entirely sure, they do look like them though, they did also turned to dust. Most demons I've slain always turned to dust, or something else."

He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, "I suggest going full speed with your ship, 'cause if the oversized fish comes banging, it's gonna take this ship down to the ocean." Nero advised.

"I-i understand." The captain gulped, the way Nero was staring at her was intimidating, his cold blue eyes staring directly to her soul.

"Hey, a question, how long are we gonna make it to land?" Nero asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Uhm...normally, it'll take nearly a month, but Miss Ohara was kind enough to get us a ship that'll get us to land in just two days or maybe less!" The captain replied.

 _"How rich are these Oharas?"_ Nero thought, glancing around before staring back at the captain, "Really, though I don't feel like everything is going fast, but it is my first time riding on a ship before." With that, Nero turned to the door, "Just yell out if there's something wrong. Were all in this together until we make it to a dock so that the civilians down under can get out. 'Till then, I'm heading back to my room." Nero spoke, realizing that the woman might be scared of him right now, "Before I go...what's your name?" he asked.

"U-u-uhm...Yukimura, Yukimura Miki." The woman named Yukimura replied.

"Yukimura, huh?" Nero stood up straight and opened the door, he looked back at the woman, a small smile on his face, "Take care of yourself, Yukimura." With that, Nero left the helm of the ship. Leaving Yukimaru alone.

She placed her attention back to the steering wheel, "Demons...how scary." She muttered to herself, she took a deep breath and grabbed the wheel.

Nero briskly made his way back to his private room, the crew was doing repairs all over the place, it was somewhat of a miracle that the ship didn't sink when the giant fish crashed into it. The smell of bleach was strong in the air, prompting Nero to cover his nose for the time being. There was some people who was still panicking and others who fainted during the boarding. He can't blame them, seeing demons right before your eyes would be traumatic.

He gave way to a pair of medics, carrying another body bag, he wondered if the fallen had any family or loved ones to go back to, or if they had someone to back to at all. Nero shook his head, it was best not to drown himself with regrets. Nero passed by a family who were praying, then several more. He rolled his eyes and kept walking until there was two medics, seemed to be checking up on the guard Nero met earlier.

The young guard had a large wound on her right arm, she was breathing rather heavily and sweating aa the medics used what little resources they have to patch her up but it seemed it was not enough. She was losing blood fast.

"T-t-there's no more?! W-w-what do you mean!" She cried in distress, fear began to take her mind.

"Ma'am...we ran out of any sterile alcohol and bandages, there was a lot of people who were injuired. We had to take priority to the civilians, we're sorry." One of the medics spoke.

"What the fuck! I-i helped! I saved lives! Please, I'm begging you!"

Nero leaned against a wall and watched as the medics tried to calm the young guard down, who was getting more and more distress by the second. Her screams reminded him of the people who were unfortunate enough to be killed during the Qlipoth's awakening, so many lives, gone. Turned into ashen husks of themselves. His hand pat down his pocket inside his coat, inside it was a Vital Star, given by Trish.

He debated whether or not to use the Vital Star on the pleading guard, there was more than a few occasions that Nero's kindness was misplaced, including when his deadbeat father cut his arm off after offering lunch.

 _"Tch, bastard. Wasting good food."_ Nero thought, there was a lot of things he can tolerate. Wasting Kyrie's perfectly crafted, tear jerking, mouth watering food? Hell no!

Trauma can degrade a human's mind, albeit slow, a slow and painful death was something that demons seems to relish on, even in death they can break their minds. The SWAT member he met in Redgrave City was in therapy, last he heard at least.

He decided to make his presence known, he stood up straight and spoke, "What's going on here?" Nero adopted a cold expression.

Both the medics and the guard turned to Nero, the medics seemed to flinch at the sight of Nero while the guard looked hopeful upon seeing Nero, "And what the hell happened to you, kid?" Nero pretended to act surprise, kneeling down to the guard, "You got roughed up pretty good there, what happened?"

"I just got hit by a blade when that...thing crashed on the ship, it's pretty deep down inside, they can't pull it out without me loosing a lot of blood." The guard replied, Nero noticed that the guard was slowly getting weaker and weaker. While it wasn't evident yet to the medics, being a Sparda had its benefits such as enhanced perception.

Nero stared at her wound for a few seconds before he decided to pull out the Vital Star, "Tell me, what's your name, kid." He asked, tossing the healing vial and catching it repeatedly.

"I-it's Mako Omine, s-sir." The guard named Mako spoke, coughing out some blood afterwards.

"Alright Mako...I want you to close your eyes, and you two," Nero turned to the medics, his expression remained soft, "I want you one of you to pull out the blade, I'll handle the rest, no questions asked, capiche?" The medics nodded in agreement rather quickly, out of fear or what was unclear to Nero.

One of the medics opened one of their pouches, pulling out a tweezer and positioned himself next to Mako, the other medic simply took the other side of Mako and offered his hand, in which Mako held it gently, for now. They shifted Mako's shirt up, enough for them to see the wound, it was deep but not deep enough to penetrate vital organs, the medic slowly stretched the wound open, causing Mako to groan in pain, the medic quickly snapped the glass and looked at Nero, "On my count, you pull it out, no hesitations. Once you do, I'll do my part, you heard me?"

The medic holding the tweezer nods, "1..." Nero breathed.

"2..."

Nero paused dramatically, looking at the medic and Mako, a rather playful smile spread across his face.

"2 and a half."

"It hurts you know! Just s-"

"3."

With a swift pull, the medic pulls out the embedded glass shard, Mako screamed in pain while Nero quickly breaks the Vital Star with his hands, the green ooze of the healing item began to spill from his hand as Nero rubbed on the wound, as if it was commanded by gravity, the green ooze went back up from his hand and to the wound, Nero removes his hand once the ooze was gone from his hand.

Little by little, the wound began to close, the swelling began to subside, the medics watched the demonic healing item does its work, Mako was sweating as she felt the pain began to subside quickly. Once the wound was close, the pain vanished.

"There, all better." Nero simply said as he stood up, "Don't walk though, you still might feel pain if you move, doesn't really soothe the nerves. But hey, better than having a glass on your ass."

Mako looked at the area that was once the wound was before she looked back to Nero, "W-what was that?"

"It's...a secret." Nero replied, he turned around but he glanced at Mako, "Take care, Mako. You're too young to die, still got a lot of things to do in your life." With that he began to head back to his room, but not before Mako yelled out a thank you, in which Nero rose his hand in the air and jerked it side wards, as if it was a way to say 'your welcome' in return.

"I've been hearing that he's the one who fended off those...things." Said one of the medics, "You think it's true? A guy like him faced those..."

"I don't know, it's best to leave him alone." Replied the other medic, "The guards talked about him carrying a huge sword and a hand cannon when he fought those things, and they said he was just playing around." Fear was present at the voice of the medic as the two chattered about Nero.

Mako tuned out of their chatter as she felt her eyes drop, the ordeal left her tired, so did everyone else. Before she fell asleep, she swore she can see a pair of blue wings from Nero's figure, then she felt her body become weightless, and she heard everyone scream before blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeeeeeey, long time no see.**

 **This chapter was...quite difficult to put it in to words as I did several rewrites, but I somehow managed to actually do it. If this chapter was short for your liking, I apologize.**

 **If you read this from start all the way to the end, I thank you for taking the time to read my story!**

 **See you at the next chapter!**

* * *

Omake: Sweet Surrender

"Niiico! Where did you put Nero's Devil Bringers?"

"It's inside the van, why?"

"I just need to get something."

Nico didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, you nee-"

"Found it!"

 _A few moments later._

 ** _CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!_**

" _A-ah~! Y-yes!"_

Nico went out drinking with Lady and Trish after she heard that, she swore to never make that Devil Breaker ever again, Nero would kill her if he found about this.


End file.
